pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Luminarium
by George J. Dance Luminarium is an online anthology of English literature from the Middle Ages through the 18th century.Luminarium: Anthology of English Literature," Luminarium.org, Web, Nov. 25, 2011. History Luminarium was begun in 1996 by Anniina Jokinen. In the early 1990s, Jokinen began searching the web and compiling lists of links on Middle English, Renaissance, and 17th century literature, which by 1996 had grown to multi-page sites. Luminarium was founded as a site to integrate this information. Jokinen chose the name "Luminarium" (Latin for "lantern") because, she says, "I wanted I wanted the site to be a beacon of light in the darkness. It was also befitting for a site containing authors considered "luminaries" of English literature.""A Letter from the Editor," Luminarium.org, Web, Nov. 25, 2011. Luminarium is not affiliated with or sponsored by any institution or organization. The site is funded through donations, book sales, and advertising. Authors and subjects Middle Ages ;An Anthology of MIddle English Literature (1350-1485): * Medieval Lyrics * Medieval Plays * Geoffrey Chaucer * John Gower * Sir Gawain and the Green Knight * William Langland * Julian of Norwich * Margery Kempe * Sir Thomas Malory * John Lydgate * Thomas Hoccleve * The Paston Letters * Everyman Renaissance ;16th Century Renaissance English Literature (1485-1603): * English Renaissance Drama * Renaissance English Religious Writers * King Henry VIII * Queen Elizabeth I * Bishop John Fisher * William Tyndale * Sir Thomas More * John Heywood * Thomas Sackville * Nicholas Udall * John Skelton * Sir Thomas Wyatt * Henry Howard * Hugh Latimer * Thomas Cranmer * Roger Ascham * Sir Thomas Hoby * John Foxe * George Gascoigne * John Lyly * Thomas Nashe * Sir Philip Sidney * Edmund Spenser * Richard Hooker * Robert Southwell * Robert Greene * George Peele * Thomas Kyd * Edward de Vere * Christopher Marlowe * Anthony Munday * Sir Walter Ralegh * Thomas Hariot * Thomas Campion * Mary (Sidney) Herbert * Sir John Davies * Samuel Daniel * Michael Drayton * Fulke Greville * Emilia Lanyer * William Shakespeare 17th century ; Early 17th Century (1603-1660): * Metaphysical poets * Cavalier poets * Renaissance English drama * English religious writers * King James I * Francis Bacon * Lancelot Andrews * Sir Thomas Overbury * William Alabaster * John Donne * Joseph Hall * Ben Jonson * Thomas Dekker * Francis Beaumont * John Fletcher * Thomas Middleton * John Webster * William Rowley * Philip Massinger * Thomas Heywood * Edward Herbert * Lady Mary Wroth * John Marston * George Herbert * Thomas Carew *Francis Quarles * Robert Herrick * Thomas Hobbes * John Ford * James Shirley * Mildmay Fane * Sir John Suckling * Richard Crashaw * Richard Lovelace * Abraham Cowley * John Milton * Sir Thomas Browne * Edmund Waller * Andrew Marvell * Henry Vaughan * Margaret Cavendish * Dorothy Osborne * Katherine Philips * Sir Isaac Newton 18th century ; Restoration and 18th century (1660-1785): * Samuel Butler * John Dryden * Samuel Pepys * John Bunyan * Aphra Behn * Earl of Rochester * Anne Finch *William Congreve * Mary Astell * Matthew Prior * Daniel Defoe * John Gay * Lady Montagu * Jonathan Swift * Joseph Addison * Sir Richard Steele * Alexander Pope * James Thomson (poet) * Samuel Johnson * Thomas Gray * William Collins * Christopher Smart * Oliver Goldsmith * William Cowper * James Boswell Luminarium Encyclopedia The Luminarium Encyclopedia is an online encyclopedia of medieval and Renaissance England. It was begun in 2001 "to provide historical context for the people, places, and events featured in Luminarium.""Luminarium Encyclopedia," Luminarium.org, Web, Nov. 25, 2011. See also * List of online poetry resources References External links * Luminarium.org Official website. *Luminarium Encyclopedia . Category:Online encyclopedias Category:Poetry anthologies Category:George Dance articles Category:English literature Category:Poetry online